Stu Shepherd
Stu Shepherd is the main protagonist of the 2003 psychological thriller film Phone Booth. He is a young publicist who has his own arrogance and deceitfulness coming to haunt him upon receiving a call from a phone booth from a mysterious caller. He was portrayed by Colin Farrell, who also portrayed Bullseye in Daredevil, Percival Graves in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Bobby Pellitt in Horrible Bosses, Jerry Dandridge in Fright Night and one of the three forms of Tony Shepard in The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus. Biography Stu Shepherd is a very egotistical and opportunistic publicist making his wealth and residing in New York. Unbeknownst to his wife Kelly he has been having several affairs behind her back with a woman named Pam and has been using a phone booth in order to make his conversations with the latter completely unknown to his wife. Stu's life completely flips however when he gets a call on the booth from a mysterious man who continuously harasses and threatens Stu much to his displeasure. Much to Stu's discomfort he contacts both Pam and later Kelly telling them some of the truth behind Stu. Stu is then informed of how The Caller tested two other individuals before who he gave the opportunity to tell the world of the truth behind their wrongdoings, killing them once they refused. This scares Stu into staying in the booth and from this point his panic increases after the caller decides to kill a pimp and incriminate Stu by placing a gun atop the booth. Soon the press and local authorities appear on the scene of which the captain Ed Ramey instantly suspects Stu. Now practically surrounded tension rises for Stu and he's forced to admit the truth behind his true self a vulnerable and tragic man who has a very low opinion of himself. Soon following this he manages to secretly call Kelly in order to allow her to hear the caller and alert the police. He then foolishly taunts the caller about this who then threatens to kill Kelly much to the horror of Stu who instantly leaps out of the booth shouting to the caller to kill him instead. of either Kelly or Pam. Several officers fire onto Stu knocking him unconscious. When Stu awakens he find that he is in an ambulance and is very disorientated and confused thanks to Morphine and quickly hears the caller talking to him informing him that he was proud of Stu's choices and merely wishes to stay goodbye although warns him that if he goes back to his old ways he would hear from him again. Personality Stu at first glance appears to be an obnoxious, egocentric and unfeeling man due to his narcissistic tendencies however it is soon revealed that Stu is a much more tragic and sympathetic figure to his very insecure personality. Stu has a very low opinion of himself and appears to behave unpleasantly to cope with his own problems. Appearance Stu is a tall man in his twenties of slim build with medium length black hair and a goatee. His clothing consists of very expensive and extravagant italian clothes and shoes. Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Adulterers Category:Liars Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Grey Zone